Inocencia
by MrRayney
Summary: "Porque yo preferiría morir mil veces antes de contaminarlo con mi amor". Drabble. El segundo capitulo es una versión corregida.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes o noche según su ubicación global, soy yo MrRayney con el primer Drabble que hago, sé que mis historias no llaman mucho la atención pero espero que esta pequeña historia lo haga ya que no pienso rendirme y seguiré escribiendo sin importar lo que pase, espero que el Drabble sea de su agrado ya que me esforcé mucho en él.**

**Los personajes de los Teen Titans son propiedad de Dc y Warner Brothers.**

* * *

_**Inocencia**_

Él era demasiado inocente.

Siempre sonriendo, siempre contando chistes malos con la intención de hacerme reír, siempre estando a mi lado incluso cuando lo insulto para que me dejara sola cuando yo no quiero estarlo, siempre cuidándome la espalda durante nuestra lucha diaria contra los súper villanos, siempre tratándome como una persona normal.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Yo soy el mal, soy la hija de un demonio con el único propósito de destruir a la humanidad y aunque lo haya vencido sigo siendo sangre de su sangre, puedo llegar a ser una gran perra con el cuándo me lo propongo, yo no soy una heroína y no me siento como tal, pero a pesar de todo el la quería.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Él era un tonto ¿Acaso no había pensado que al ser empática ella sabría exactamente lo que el sentía por ella? Todos sus intentos de llevarla a distintos lugares, toda la atención que le brindaba y las bromas que le hacía, incluso si ella no fuera empática sabía que lo hacía con el único propósito de llamar su atención, de tener una oportunidad de estar con ella.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Él era un idiota al no odiarla, no valía la pena gastar su tiempo en ella con la única intención de hacerla sonreír, ella era un demonio, un ser malvado, algo que no estaba destinada a ser amada…a ser feliz.

Y por eso él era inocente.

El me había dicho que no estaba sola que podía contar con el cuándo yo lo necesitara, entonces lo abrace y aunque nunca se lo diré a nadie, ese abrazo se sintió tan reconfortante, se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien apoyarse, un hombro en el cual llorar y sentir que no estaba sola que tenía amigos, pero yo sabía la verdad que toda mi vida estaría sola, como dijo Starfire cuando viajo al futuro, ese es el destino que me espera, pero él creía que podía cambiarlo.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Como quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que no me dejara y que nunca se apartara de mi lado, en cambio tenía que actuar, tenía que herir sus sentimientos con insultos, maltratarlo físicamente, cuestionarlo cada vez que podía y hacer observaciones hirientes sobre su apariencia, gracias a mis poderes sabía que le hacía daño, pero el siempre vendría de nuevo, ¿Por qué tenía que volver? Yo quería que él me odiara, ella era un demonio y aun así el sentía compasión por ella.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Ella quería regresar sus sentimientos, ella quería amarlo como él la amaba a ella….pero no podía, no podía darse ese lujo…porque él era puro y cálido y ella no quería manchara esa inocencia, no quería contaminarla con su patrimonio.

Es por eso que aunque lo lastimara, era lo mejor para los dos porque de ese modo el aun conservaría su inocencia y ella prefería morir mil veces antes de contaminarlo con su amor.

* * *

**Según Microsoft World utilice quinientas palabras por lo que califica como Drabble, espero les haya gustado, como dije me costó trabajo pero espero les guste y si tienen cualquier comentario, si es para felicitarme o una crítica constructiva las aceptare con gusto, espero pasen buen día y yo aquí me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

En primer lugar quisiera agradecerle a las siguientes personas los comentarios que me dejaron y esta dedicado a ellos: ShatteredDistance, RavenYaz. La verdad agradezco mucho los comentarios y que me hayan corregido en los problemas de la narracion donde narraba en un momento Raven y en otro en tercera persona y eso lo corregí en esta versión.

Espero que esta versión sea mucho mas de su agrado y les agradecería mucho si me dejan un comentario para saber que tal les parecio, por lo que comencemos esto.

* * *

**_Inocencia_**

Él era demasiado inocente.

Siempre sonriendo, siempre contando chistes malos con la intención de hacerme reír, siempre estando a mi lado incluso cuando lo insulto para que me dejara sola cuando yo no quiero estarlo, siempre cuidándome la espalda durante nuestra lucha diaria contra los súper villanos, siempre tratándome como una persona normal.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Yo soy el mal, soy la hija de un demonio con el único propósito de destruir a la humanidad y aunque lo haya vencido sigo siendo sangre de su sangre, puedo llegar a ser una gran perra con el cuándo me lo propongo, yo no soy una heroína y no me siento como tal, pero a pesar de todo el me quiere.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Él es un tonto ¿Acaso no había pensado que al ser empática yo sabía exactamente lo que siente por mí? Todos sus intentos de llevarme a distintos lugares, toda la atención que me brinda y las bromas que me hacía, incluso si yo no fuera empática sabía que lo hacía con el único propósito de llamar mi atención, de tener una oportunidad de estar conmigo.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Él es un idiota al no odiarme, no valía la pena gastar su tiempo conmigo, con la única intención de hacerme sonreír, yo soy un demonio, un ser malvado, algo que no estaba destinada a ser amada…a ser feliz.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Él me había dicho que no estaba sola que podía contar con el cuándo yo lo necesitara, entonces lo abrace y aunque nunca se lo diré a nadie, ese abrazo se sintió tan reconfortante, se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien apoyarse, un hombro en el cual llorar y sentir que no estaba sola que tenía amigos, pero yo sabía la verdad… que toda mi vida estaría sola, como dijo Starfire cuando viajo al futuro, ese es el destino que me espera, pero él creía que podía cambiarlo.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Como quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que no me dejara y que nunca se apartara de mi lado, en cambio tenía que actuar, tenía que herir sus sentimientos con insultos, maltratarlo físicamente, cuestionarlo cada vez que podía y hacer observaciones hirientes sobre su apariencia, gracias a mis poderes sabía que le hacía daño, pero el siempre vendría de nuevo, ¿Por qué tenía que volver? Yo quería que él me odiara, yo soy un demonio y aun así el sentía compasión por mi.

Y por eso él era inocente.

Yo en serio quería decirle que también lo quería, como quería amarlo como él me amaba a mi….pero no podía, no podía darme ese lujo…porque él era puro y cálido y yo no quería manchar esa inocencia, no quería contaminarlo con mi patrimonio.

Es por eso que aunque lo lastimara, era lo mejor para los dos porque de ese modo el aun conservaría su inocencia y por mi parte preferiría morir mil veces antes de contaminarlo con mi amor.

* * *

¿Que tal les parecio? ¿Esta mejor escrito de esta manera? ¿Lo entienden mejor que el original? Agradeceria mucho que opinaran sobre esto.


End file.
